


Open Net

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Kurt’s Junior year of college he finds himself sitting next to a hockey player during his economics class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On Wednesday, Kurt found himself running late to Intro Microeconomics again. Because yet again Cindy was late for her shift. Which meant Kurt had to stay late. Which meant he had to all but sprint across campus to make it to class less than five minutes late.

Apologizing quietly to Professor Clark as he entered, he hurried to his usual seat in the middle of the classroom - people refused to leave the edges empty which was dumb because he was always left to weave through desks. At least it was a classroom, not a lecture hall.

He sat down in his seat as gracefully as possible, setting the sub he'd made for lunch on the desk before moving to pull his notebook, and a pen and pencil from his bag.

His stomach growled, and he decided a bite of his lunch was going to be needed before catching up on the notes he'd missed (which, luckily, seemed to be minimal). Just as he was about to take a bite, someone nudged his elbow. He took the bite anyways before turning his attention to the boy next to him - Blaine.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to cover his mouth so Blaine wouldn't have to look at partially mashed up food.

Blaine quirked a charming smile. "I'll let you copy my notes if you give me half your sub," he offered. Kurt raised an eyebrow. No way was he giving some of his lunch away just because the cute guy he had a crush on wanted it and seemed to ask the same question every week. "Please? Practice ran late and I'm starving." As if on cue, Blaine's stomach rumbled.

"Anderson," the sharp voice of their professor came from up front. "Since you seem interested in talking, would you care to explain to the class what the purpose of a production-possibility frontier is?"

Blaine's eyes went wide and he immediately started flicking through his notebook nervously. He apparently knew the right answer however, because he didn't actually pause on a page before he started speaking. "The purpose is to determine how to maximize two commodities that you're dealing with, because resources are fixed. Any point on the curve is your maximum efficiency unless circumstances change."

Professor Clark nodded curtly and Blaine slumped back into his seat in relief. Kurt sighed, glancing over at him briefly before pushing half his sandwich onto Blaine's desk. It wasn't like he'd had to pay anything for it in the first place. Plus, he didn't want to have to listen to Blaine's rumbling stomach until class let out in forty minutes. (Okay, fine, it also had to do with the fact that Blaine was adorable and Kurt had had a crush on him for ages.) Besides, he'd been planning on catching an early dinner anyways.

Blaine looked down at the food a smile lighting his face before he turned his head towards Kurt, an eyebrow raised.

Kurt nodded his head, quickly scribbling, ‘Acceptance of this food is an agreement to be my study buddy for the midterm,’ before tilting his notebook towards Blaine, biting his lip.

Blaine nodded quickly, picking up the food in one hand, and deftly reaching over with his left hand to scrawl his number on Kurt's notebook.

* * *

Two weeks after Kurt had finally given in and shared his lunch with Blaine, he found himself being dragged to a hockey game. Well, ‘dragged’ might be too strong of a word, but Kurt was pretending he really didn’t want to go. Secretly he kind of really wanted to. Which was why Mercedes was making him go. He was both terrified and exhilarated by the thought of going. He was also pretty undecided about whether or not his constant talk about Blaine to Mercedes was about to bite him in the ass.

When they got inside the athletic building, Kurt was surprised to see lines of people stopped on the stairs. Following Mercedes to the back of the line, staring at all of the people, he asked her what the hell was going on.

“We’re waiting!” she replied, far too cheerfully for someone standing in an ugly cement stairwell on a Saturday evening.

“For what?” he asked blankly. He could be doing so many better things right now. ...Like trading his job at the schools cafe for one that had him working for the hockey team. They had people, right?

“To get into the game. We’re apparently playing our rivals tonight, so Tasha told me we’d have to come at least a half hour before the let us in if we want good seats.”

Kurt groaned. “Sports are so dumb.”

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. “You once made me wait three hours outside in the freezing cold so you could get some Black Friday doorbusters.

“That’s not the same,” Kurt grumbled.

“No! It was outside in twenty degree weather. It was worse!”

“We could be watching the game from our nice warm apartment. It’s televised. You can’t get doorbusters sitting in front of your TV.”

“You can’t stare at Blaine’s ass the whole time if we’re watching it on TV.”

Kurt blushed, glaring hard at her. “I hate you.”

“Aww, you love me,” she crooned, pinching his cheek. “You wouldn’t have come if you didn’t want to be here.”

Kurt huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Living with your best friend could be the worst sometimes.

* * *

With a bit of elbowing and the aggressive application of his Black Friday shopping skills, they managed to secure seats in the second row. It meant that they were surrounded by some of the diehard fans, but Kurt was able to admit that their efforts were well worth it when the teams came out to warm up thirty minutes later.

Despite Blaine being on the other side of the ice, Kurt quickly spotted him (okay, so the jersey with his name on the back helped clue him in). Once the game actually started he was going to be treated to watching Blaine play up close.

He was going to have to thank Mercede’s for making him come.

* * *

After that, it became a routine for them to go to a hockey game every weekend there was a home game. Sometimes a collection of their friends joined them - often bailing halfway through - and sometimes it was just Kurt and Mercedes, sometimes with the addition of Sam. Kurt got to see Blaine and cheer him on, and then they could have a quiet night in the dorms watching movies or TV.

* * *

For once, Kurt made it to class a few minutes early. Cindy had shown up for her shift on time, and he’d been able to clock out right as his shift ended, food in hand.

Arriving to class before Blaine, he settled into his desk, pulling out his notebook and a pencil before unwrapping his sandwich. He was so engrossed in the process that he missed Blaine walking in, causing him to startle as Blaine sat down.

“Any of that for me?” Blaine joked, pulling out his notebook. “I did score a goal Friday night.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “You expect a reward for doing your job?” Blaine frowned, causing Kurt to realize that he words definitely hadn’t come off as the joke he’d intended them as. “Sorry-” he quickly apologized. “That was supposed to be a joke. I though- you don’t usually have practice on Mondays,” he settled on.

“We don’t,” Blaine shrugged. “Some of us went to the gym together this morning for our work out, but we don’t have formal practice on Mondays. I’ve had lunch.”

“That’s what I thought.” He grinned. “I’m glad you do know how to feed yourself. I was beginning to wonder with the number of times you’ve tried to beg food off of me.”

“I didn’t get let into this school on my hockey skills alone,” Blaine chuckled. He shifted in his seat, turning towards Kurt a bit more. “What’d you think of the game on Friday?”

Kurt’s mouth dropped open a little in surprise. He hadn’t thought Blaine had seen him. He’d thought it’d been in his head.

“You don’t strike me as a big hockey person.”

“I’ve been to a game before,” Kurt replied, a tad defensive. “Last semester my dad came for a visit and we went to one.” The right corner of Blaine’s mouth twitched up. Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’d go to more games if you guys would score five points more often.”

“Ah, you’re in it for the Dairy Queen Frosty’s,” Blaine laughed. “I’ll tell the guys to get on it,” he winked, turning to face the front of the room as their professor walked in.

Kurt bit his tongue, blushing slightly. Maybe he should have given Blaine half his sandwich the first time he’d asked instead of waiting a month.

* * *

Blaine dropped his bag on the table before falling heavily into the seat across from Kurt. “Sorry I’m late, Coach kept us-”

“-late. yeah, I figured,” Kurt laughed, all of his irritation at Blaine’s tardiness slipping away now that he had shown up. “I was working on an essay anyways.”

Blaine’s shoulders relaxed at Kurt’s words, and he began pulling his notebooks and laptop out of his bag.

“So how much did I miss on Friday?”

“Well, I had a really great Buffalo Chicken wrap,” Kurt couldn’t help but tease. Blaine glared back at him, but Kurt saw the corner of his mouth try to twitch up into a smile. “We mostly just reviewed elasticity.”

“Oh good! I understand that,” Blaine grinned, leaning back in his chair.

“Well I don’t, so you’re going to need to explain it to me,” Kurt whined, before realizing that he sounded like a four year old. He straightened up a little, letting a puff of air out. “I understand the basic principles behind it, but this whole inelastic versus elastic and how differing demand and supply variables effect it is beyond me.”

“Alright,” Blaine said, opening up his notebook and nudging Kurt’s foot lightly under the table. “Let’s start with a practice problem and go from there? I’ll walk you through it and explain it as we go?”

* * *

They were packing up to leave four hours later - obviously they hadn’t spent the whole time studying economics, there’d been a break for food and some time spent working individually on things for other classes - when Blaine cleared his throat nervously.

“Can we do this again sometime?”

“The studying thing?” Kurt asked distractedly, trying to make sure he had everything and missing Blaine’s face fall a little.

“Yeah…” Blaine said. “Maybe make it a weekly thing?”

“Sure,” Kurt said, looking up to see Blaine’s eyes on him. “That would be really great.”

* * *

“After the game on Friday, there’s going to be a party at hockey house.”

Kurt blinked, looking up from the problem he was working on, to glance at Blaine. “Okay…?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come?” Kurt stared at him. Was a jock really inviting him to a party? “You can bring that friend you usually come to the hockey games with if you want,” he added nonchalantly.

Oh. Of course. He was interested in Mercedes. “She has a boyfriend,” Kurt said dully, returning his attention back to the problem, trying to block out the chatter of the students around them.

“Boyfriends are allowed,” Blaine replied. “Just not your boyfriend.”

“Excuse me?” Kurt gritted out, pissed that he’d thought he was becoming friends with this asshole only to now find out he was a homophobe. Lovely.

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Not like that! As in-”

“Is everyone ready to go over the problem?” the professor asked. “Mr. Anderson? Are you ready to present?”

Kurt resolutely ignored Blaine, instead staring down at his paper, trying to focus on anything but the fact that he apparently had had a crush on a homophobic jerk who had definitely spent half a semester flirting with him, but whatever.

Twenty torturously long minutes later, class was dismissed. Kurt threw his things into his bag and moved to stand up. Only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

“What?” he spat out as he turned to see Blaine. He softened minutely at the nervous look on Blaine’s face.

“That wasn’t a homophobic remark.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, scoffing internally. “What exactly would you call it then?”

The last few students finished filing out the door, the professor closing it behind her on her way out.

“It was my stupid way of trying to find out whether or not you have a boyfriend.”

“Wha-?” Kurt blinked. Oh. “Oh.” He said dumbly, relief flooding his system. “No boyfriend.” His phone buzzed in his pocket. “I’m running late to meet  a friend though!” he added quickly, moving toward the door and missing the delighted look that had crossed Blaine’s face when he’d said he didn’t have a boyfriend. “Bye!”

“What about the party?” Blaine called after him.

Kurt paused, backtracking enough to stick his head through the doorway.

“I’ll think about it,” he grinned before rushing off to meet his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Any lingering doubts that Kurt may have had about Blaine’s feelings for him, disappeared during the game Friday night. During warm ups, Blaine had been trying to casually scan the student section. He was so distracted that he’d completely missed the net on a few practice shots. When his eyes had alighted on Kurt, he’d grinned broadly, winking and then returning his focus to the ice when Kurt had waved back. This time a lot more focused on shooting goals.

In the first period alone, Kurt had caught Blaine looking up at the stands from the bench no less than four times. During a timeout, Mercedes had spotted Blaine looking their way again, which was of course, followed by Sam pointing directly at Blaine and going, “that one? Anderson? Wow, you bagged a star player!”

Kurt groaned. “I’ll uninvited you both to the party.”

“Oh come on, your boyfriend is cute,” Sam said.

“We’re just friends,” Kurt said through gritted teeth.

Mercedes looked at Sam, “You owe me ten dollars.”

Kurt blinked. “Oh god,” he sighed in understanding. “You two bet on me?"

“Yup,” Mercedes grinned. “Please don’t uninvited us. You need your wingwoman, and your wingwoman needs her boyfriend.

“I don’t think he actually needs any help from either of us,” Sam said, laughing when Blaine's eyes ‘casually’ drifted over to them again.

“Will you both just shut up and watch the game?” Kurt sighed as the players took to the ice once more. “I can’t miss any important plays.”

* * *

An hour after the game, Sam, Mercedes, and Kurt walked up to a house that was overflowing with people and loud music.

Kurt expected to spend a while looking for Blaine, and then even longer coming up with a casual way to approach him. However, his worry was for naught, because thirty seconds after they walked into the house, there was a shout of “Kurt!” and Blaine was suddenly headed his way.

Before he knew it, Kurt was being enveloped in a hug. After a moment of surprise, Kurt hugged him back, trying to gage how drunk Blaine was.

Blaine carefully pulled away, leaving a hand on Kurt’s wrist. “Let me get you- oh!” he paused, eyes landing on Mercedes and Sam who were still standing behind Kurt. “These are your friends, right?”

Kurt nodded, turning so he could introduce them. “Mercedes, Sam, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Mercedes and her boyfriend Sam.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Blaine said politely. “Drinks are in the kitchen.”

Mercedes tugged Sam off in the direction Blaine had pointed to, while Blaine returned his attention to Kurt. “So, can I get you something to drink? I was waiting for you to get here before I started in.”

Well. Not drunk at all. And if Blaine had been waiting for him. Well… “All of this energy is just you when you’re not in school mode then?” Kurt laughed.

Blaine grinned, leaning towards his right ear as though to tell him a secret.

“Half the time I don’t even drink at these things. Everyone elses drunken energy feeds into me - and it saves me the hangover.”

“Let’s skip the drinks then,” Kurt decided. “I already did a shot before we got here to ward off the cold.” Blaine nodded and they lapsed into silence.

Kurt fished for something to say that wasn’t related to their econ class. His eyes landed on a hockey trophy in the corner. “Oh! Congrats on your win… and thank you for not letting it go into overtime. I was going to have to buy expensive rink food if you had.”

Blaine grinned. “Grateful enough to bring me a bag of chips on Monday?” he wheedled, eyes lighting up playfully.

Kurt gave him a faux appraising look - in reality, he was giving himself a moment to check out Blaine’s outfit and the glorious way his jeans hugged his muscular thighs. Kurt tilted his head, “Maybe…” Blaine pouted. “If you play your cards right tonight, I’ll consider it.” In for a penny in for a pound.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. “Are we talking poker, or should I be leading you up to my room right now?”

Kurt felt his face go scarlet. “I- I was thinking somewhere in the middle,” he stuttered.

Blaine’s eyes went wide. “Oh god. I did not just mean to proposition you in exchange for chips.”

Relief flooded Kurt’s body and he started to smile. “I would hope that you value yourself a little bit more than that.”

“I make exceptions for hot guys in my econ class,” Blaine teased apparently unable to help himself, deliberately dragging his eyes down Kurt’s body, eyes lingering on the way that Kurt’s shirt stretched across his chest. “Especially the ones who bring me lunch.”

Kurt felt his face go hot, but they were interrupted before he could think of what to say.

“Heyyyyy,” a guy whom Kurt recognized as one of Blaine’s teammates said, slinging an arm over Blaine’s shoulders. “You’re not over by the pong table!” he slurred.

To Kurt’s surprise, Blaine flushed, darting a glance over at Kurt. “I told you,” he hissed to the guy. “I invited someone tonight.”

“Ohhhh,” the guy stumbled a little, leaning more heavily on Blaine before his eyes landed on Kurt. He turned back to Blaine, “That’s smart-brings-me-lunch-sometimes Kurt with the dreamy eyes?” Kurt tried to suppress a grin.

“Yes,” Blaine sighed, looking uncomfortable. “Please leave now.”

“Anything for you man,” the guy said, making finger guns at him before walking away.

Blaine rubbed his hands over his face before looking over at Kurt. “Any chance you can forget that happened so I can go back to pretending I’m suave?”

A laugh shocked out of Kurt. “I don’t think your ‘suave’ act was fooling anyone. Just a few minutes ago you were propositioning me for a bag of chips.”

Blaine groaned, “I can’t even blame that on my idiot friends.”

“Nope,” Kurt teased. “Although, I wouldn’t be entirely opposed to going up to your room to talk before someone spills their drink on me,” he offered, fidgeting with his sleeve nervously.

Blaine’s mouth fell open. “Really?”

“Yes,” Kurt laughed. “Let’s go before one of those girls asks you to dance with her,” he said, tilting his head towards a group on their right.

“I’d challenge you on that assumption, but I think we’d both benefit most if I just went along with this plan of yours.”

* * *

“So,” Kurt fished for something to say as he followed Blaine up the stairs. “You usually play beer pong at these things?”

Blaine shrugged, glancing back as they climbed a second set of stairs. “I mostly watch. We designate some people to be sober hosts and I typically volunteer.”

“Why?” Kurt asked as they entered a bedroom he assumed was Blaine’s.

Blaine plopped down on the full sized bed, patting the spot next to him when Kurt hesitated. “If I don’t drink, there’s no hangover to fight in the morning when I need to be up studying.”

Kurt sat down next to him, shuffling himself around so he was leaning against the headboard. “An athlete who’s also a nerd?” he teased.

To his delight, Blaine blushed, settling next to him. “Oh shut up, you already know I’m a bit of a nerd. Besides,” he toyed with the hem of his shirt. “I have to keep my grades up to keep my scholarship.”

“Hockey scholarship?” Kurt asked, barely refraining from kiss Blaine just to see if he’d blush even more.

Blaine nodded. “I also have an academics based scholarship. I’m in the Honors Program so if I dip below a 3.5…”

Kurt felt his eyebrows lift in surprise. He’d known Blaine worked hard and was smart, but all of his years in high school had given him some negative connotations when it came to jocks and brain power.

“You seem surprised,” Blaine laughed. He put a hand on Kurt’s thigh, “Jocks can be smart too,” he said in a faux patronizing tone, leaning towards Kurt.

Kurt shoved him lightly, using the movement as an excuse to shift closer, their sides practically touching now. “I’m aware thank you very much.”

They fell silent, Blaine weaving their legs together and cuddling closer as the music from downstairs permeated the room. “Tell me something about Kurt Hummel,” he finally said. “I know you’re a musical theater major and you have a fantastic sense of fashion, but I don’t know much else.”

“Hmm,” Kurt stalled, eyes roving Blaine’s room. “I was on my high school football team for about a week.”

“What? A laugh startled out of Blaine. “I did not picture you as the athletic type, let alone a football player.”

Kurt shrugged, the corner of his mouth twitching up. “I was also a cheerleader for a little while.”

This time, Blaine flicked his gaze up and down Kurt’s body, face going hot. “Now that I can picture.”

Kurt bit back a smile. “What were you like in high school?”

“Well, I went to an all boys boarding school, and-” his eyes dropped to Kurt’s lips before flitting back up to his eyes. “I, umm,” Blaine’s eyes dropped down to Kurt’s lips again. “I-” Kurt licked his lips, unable to stop himself as he imagined kissing Blaine. “I really want to kiss you.”

Kurt froze for a fraction of a second, a little shocked by Blaine’s confession. He bit his lip, staring at Blaine for a long moment before they both launched forward simultaneously.

In their eagerness, their teeth clacked together before Blaine pulled back a little, tugging at Kurt’s bottom lip. Kurt sucked in a breath, pressing forward, and letting his hands wander to Blaine’s waist. He knew they should probably slow down and make sure they were on the same page, but Blaine had said- Blaine grabbed Kurt’s ass and a whimper escaped Kurt’s mouth.

His hands moved to Blaine’s shoulders, pressing down as he shifted so he could straddle Blaine.

“Kurt-”

There was a knock on the door and they jumped apart.

“Yo, dude, you okay?”a voice called through the door as Kurt let his head fall back on the bed. “Last time you disappeared this early you had the flu.”

Kurt snorted, moving his head onto Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine groaned in annoyance. “I’m fine, Steve,” he called back. “Thank you for checking up on me though.”

“You sure?” the door cracked open and Steve poked his head in. “I can- oh,” his eyes widened in surprise as they landed on Kurt. He grinned. “You dog.”

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. “Please go away.”

“What? I’m just impressed, that’s all,” Steve laughed. “It’s been a while since you and Chris broke up. We were all wondering when you’d find someone else. And he’s hot.”

Blaine reached behind him, grabbing a pillow. “You can leave now,” he threatened, holding the pillow up like a warning.

“Okay, okay,” Steve held up his hands placatingly. “I’m going.”

He left the room and Kurt burst out laughing while Blaine hugged the pillow to his face.

“I liked your other friend better.”

“...Why?” Blaine asked, pulling the pillow away and looking curious.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s flattering when someone says I’m hot, but I’d much rather be the guy with the dreamy eyes.”

“That’s it, I’m never inviting you over here again.”

Kurt pouted. “But it was going so well.”

“Was it? I haven’t recovered from the utter humiliation of my friends,” Blaine whined, letting out a laugh after he’d said it.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me before I have to go.”

“You could stay if you want?” Blaine offered, rolling over to kiss Kurt’s neck.

“I-” Kurt bit back a moan as Blaine made his way up the column of his throat. “I don’t think either of us would survive your housemates seeing me in the morning.”

Blaine kissed him on the lips before pulling back. “Okay, can I take you to lunch tomorrow?”

“Our first date is not going to be at the dining hall.”

“I didn’t mean the dining hall,” Blaine teased. “Can I go back to kissing you now?”

“By all means.”

 


End file.
